Before things change
by bronzegold
Summary: Before Andi goes to W.I.T.'s Jax has a few things to say. Sorry I really don't know how to summarize this story well. You have to read it to see. But basically this is a goodbye between Jax and Andi before the group goodbye. Hope you like it. And this does contain some Jandi just so you know.


**Hey, guys. Thanks for clicking on this story it means a lot. And if you've read my other story, I know this isn't the next chapter of Game Changer but I've had this idea for the longest time and inspiration struck and I couldn't stop it. So I hope you enjoy this one shot. Because I have stayed up way to long writing it. And I hope you can ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Anything and everything in Andi's room had been thrown onto her bed and the pile threatened to topple over with the slightest shift of an object. "Why did I think I'd be able to pack everything last minute." She mumbled as she tried to figure out if her chainsaw would fit in her bag.

A knocking on the window broke her train of thought. She almost went to the door before she remembered that her parents never knocked.

As she opened the window she was greeted with the all too familiar smirk and jet black hair. "What's up Cruz?" He asked as she noticed he was floating above the ground to reach her window on the second floor.

"Nothing much Novoa. Hey weird question but, is there any particular reason you're floating outside my window?" She asked curiously.

"Well if I knew if I zapped into your room, I'd be getting punched right now." He answered .

"True." She replied honestly opening the window more so he could come in. "So do you need help with one of your schemes?" She asked as he stepped inside.

"No not tonight, but I do need to show you something." He answered.

"Is something up with the realm again?" She asked half concerned half annoyed that she might have to get involved with another crisis the night before she left.

He chuckled a little before replying. "No nothing's wrong I just want to show you something."

"Well I still need to pack." She said signalling to the pile on her bed.

"Oh, come on it won't take that long." He reasoned.

"Okay, fine. Where are we going?" She answered giving in.

He wore grin of triumph as he answered. "It's a surprise."

"Are you going to try and prank me?" She asked suspicious.

"You'll see." He answered determined not to give away any details.

"Just close your eyes for now." He said as he took hold of her hand.

"Fine." She answered playing along. After he checked to make sure her eyes were closed he swirled the dark blue magic at his fingertips around before making one last swift movement to cast his spell. In a poof of smoke they had left left the messy room.

After they arrived Jax covered Andi's eyes with his hands even though her eyes were already closed. "You can open your eyes now." He said before she blinked her eyes open and he removed his hands from in front of her eyes as she did.

Her reaction was so out of character it made Jax smile a little. She gasped like a child at their first birthday. She sat down and cautiously leaned over the edge a little to get a better look at the city lights.

"You like it?" He asked sitting down next to her. She nodded her head still looking over the edge with eyes that were were getting brighter by the second.

"Where are we?" She asked him still in awe.

"In the clouds above Miami." He answered. "I thought you might want to see it one last time" He said feeling cheesy as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How...what...why" she stuttered unable to process a full sentence.

"Is no big deal, on my last night in Sydney I was messing around I did the same thing and I just thought this might make a memorable goodbye gift." He said mumbling the last part.

"Thanks Novoa," she said giving him a hug. "That means a lot."

"No problem." He answered hugging her back. They'd only hugged once before when he had brought the crystal to save Philip. He remembered how she had run into his arms and thanked him repeatedly, and how quickly that moment had ended.

Now he hugged her for a second longer before they let go of each other and she turned back to look at the city lights below.

He looked down at the city he now called home. To think it was once just another place.

He had too many thoughts running through his head. He knew after tomorrow nothing would be the same. Andi would be gone and he had heard that Diego and the panthers would be leaving to look for more Kaneys, and Daniel and Mia were literally living another life.

He wasn't clueless he remembered what happened before Emma casted the spell, and both he and Maddie had chosen to keep quiet about that knowledge knowing that it would cause more problems if they spoke about it. He knew Emma was doing what she thought was best but he would admit that what she was doing wrong.

He knew the normal Daniel only wanted to have that life as a way of coping with his break up, it was a way to forget the pain.

He knew that those people Mia called her parents in that life weren't her real parents. He had gone through the possibilities and had found out her real parents had died, but when she was young enough so that she didn't have any memories of them.

He knew that the main reason that Emma had sent Daniel back was because she didn't want the possibility of going back back and forth between Jax and Daniel to hurt anyone.

How he knew all this was the one thing he didn't know. He just seemed to know. He had been able to figure out a lot in the last few days. He almost hated knowing all these things, since he wouldn't be able to live life with ignorance like everyone else.

But a part of him was thankful, since he could possibly set everything right one day.

He snuck a glance at Andi still looking over the edge with eyes blazing with more emotions than he could see. He had figured out a few things about the girl in the last few days.

In both realities she had been his partner in crime, and his closest friend. Sure Diego and Emma had been people he could considered close and even Daniel was someone he considered a friend, but Andi was different. She had cheered him up when he was down, purposely annoyed him to give him a distraction from everything that was going on, she had even believed him when no one else did.

He had also figured out that what she had with Philip could never be real. Her feelings might have been real for him but his feelings didn't exist. It hurt her when he left but he hadn't show any emotions what so ever, Philip's eyes hadn't shown anything no signs that he would miss her. He would never say anything about that though, he knew she secretly knew the truth and he didn't want to hurt her even more.

He had also realized how well they knew each other. They were able to decode each other without trying, when others couldn't see behind their masks. She could figure out when he was breaking and he could figure out when she was hurting.

The last and most important thing he figured out about her was that he loved her.

After looking at his relationship with Emma he had figured out that he had loved her but he couldn't anymore not like he had, he was broke when he started loving her, she had convinced him that he wasn't for awhile.

After she left him the first time he had convinced himself that the only way he could fix himself was to be with her. But being with her only added a layer of glitter to his broken self. She had never fixed him just distracted him.

Andi hadn't made him change she had told him the truth from the start. Always being blunt, pointing out when he was being reckless, teasing him when he was being stupid, and punching him when he was being a jerk. She had made him better little by little helping him put himself back together instead of trying to change him herself.

He didn't know how long he'd loved her but he knew that it was real. He had the proof of it. Whenever she was sad he wanted to hurt whoever did that to her, whenever she smiled it made him smile to, and whenever he made her smile everything seemed brighter.

Some would just call this a good friendship but he knew that he loved her no matter what anyone else said. Now she would be gone tomorrow.

Of course he was with Emma now, and he didn't want to hurt her but he knew Emma was just as guilty of loving someone else. She still loved Daniel, it wasn't hard to tell, he had caught her looking through an old scrap with pictures of Daniel and her in it. He had just acted like he hasn't seen though, she would tell him eventually.

He knew being a guardian was Andi's goal so it was a dream come true for her to go to the academy to train. He knew it yet he was selfish enough to still want her to stay.

He had to much to say to her but he didn't have the time to. The whole reason he had brought her here was to spend a little more time with her before she left. He knew this might be one of the last times he saw this Andi.

She would change no matter how hard he hoped she wouldn't. They all would and he knew there was the possibility they would grow apart, but before things started changing he had a few things do and say.

He took in a deep breath and started. "Andi." He said softly.

"Yeah, Jax." she answered as she turned to face him.

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" He said nervously.

She nodded unsure how to respond.

"You won't forget about me will you?" He asked still nervous.

"Of course not." She answered kind of shocked that he thought she capable of something that cruel.

"I'm not good with words." He said with a groan, annoyed at himself for not being able to voice his thoughts.

"Jax what are you talking about?" She asked unsure why he was acting so weird.

"It's just…I need to tell you so much, but I don't know how." He answered.

She swifted so that her full attention was on him before replying "Talk and I'll listen." She said simply.

Those few words gave him the little courage he need. "You important to me, in more ways then you know." He said meaning every word. He cupped his hand around her face and leaned in closer. The action made her tense be she didn't move.

"The last few days I've been figuring things out and the most important thing I figured out was that I love you." He said leaning in closer so that their foreheads were touching.

She was so shocked from what he was saying she still couldn't move.

"I needed to tell you before everything changes again." He said before closing the space between them.

He kissed her, not caring if he was cheating on his current girlfriend. If anybody asked he wouldn't deny that he'd kissed her. He could almost feel her kiss him back before she pulled away.

She didn't show any reaction, she couldn't. All he could see in her eyes was confusion.

"I'm sorry." He was all he said before he cast a spell and she was gone. She wouldn't have any memory of their time in the clouds now.

He knew she wouldn't remember anything he had said but he needed to say . He fell back onto the soft cloud, looking up at the sky.

What he said was true he was sorry for not telling her sooner, for letting things change so much, and for letting everyone slip away. But he wasn't sorry for kissing her.

He looked up at the stars letting everything slip out of his mind.

Andi sat in her room in a dazed state for a few seconds before turning her head towards her clock. 10:00 pm it read. She was sure it read 9:30 a few seconds ago. When she tried to recount was she was doing she was met with nothing except the memory of her starting to pack. Everything was still untouched. She came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep, before she started to pack her belongings.

After she was down to a few more items her eyes caught sight of a photo. She picked it up and looked at it smiling a little. It was a picture of her and the male wizard grinning together.

She would miss having her partner in crime around, he had been there for her almost as much as Emma. She thought before she took the photo and zipped it into her bag and started getting ready for bed.

The next day, she and her best friend walked into the deserted school together. She was finally saying goodbye. As they neared the lockers she was surprised to see the rest of her friends waiting for her. She smiled know that these people cared about her.

The panthers said their goodbyes first and she could tell they were genuine as they wouldn't say anything nice to her unless they meant it.

Next was Diego one of her oldest friends. They had started growing apart over they last few years but their bond was still strong. So it was hard to say goodbye.

After was Jax. They both exchanged their usual banter before hugging. They were never good with voicing feelings to each other she thought.

He could have imagined it but he could almost swear she hugged him a few seconds longer than she was supposed to. Nobody else seemed to notice much, but Emma's expression did show a little jealousy for a second.

After it was time for her to finally leave. They all waved as they watched her disappear through the portal. Their expressions all somewhat sad yet hopefully.

Everything after that played out exactly like Jax had predicted. One day things would change, but for now they would all go on living their separate lives.

 **Hi again. I hope you enjoyed. I really love reading what you think so please a review. And I also have an idea of doing a multi-chapter sequel to this so if you guys want I'll try to writing one. But Game Changer is still my number 1 priority on this site so don't worry I haven't abandoned that story, it just take time to write chapters for it. Thanks for reading. Bye for now. :)**


End file.
